Raining Down on Me
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: Brennan and Booth have a fight. No surprise there! But what will be the outcome? Read to find out! Oneshot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, otherwise Booth and Brennan would have done what's in this story a long time ago!! 8)**

**A/N: My first angsty story, though I think it's more fluff than angst, in my opinion…I just can't help it…I'm an awwwddict! Lol!**

**I want to dedicate this story to xXMelissaXx (that's her penname in this site…go check her story, it's awesome), who gave me the push to write this story and also contributed with her ideas, and to my beta, Megan a.k.a. Writer2519. **

**Thanks to both of you.**

* * *

Booth was fuming as he stormed out of his partner's apartment. He was so furious that he could only hope the heavy rain soaking him through his clothes would somehow put out the fire rushing through his veins. 

Rationally, he knew he shouldn't have got so mad at her, he couldn't even remember what had started the fight, but she had an odd influence on him. She could make him take all the logical thoughts out of his mind and have him fighting as if his life depended on it. _"Great, now I sound like a squint,"_ he thought.

If he was honest with himself, he would have admitted that the main reasons why he got in those arguments with his partner was the rush of adrenaline he felt in between shouts and, God help him, how turned on he got. When Brennan was the one talking, the only thing he could concentrate was how her beautiful face was flushed with anger, how her lips moved and how her blue grey eyes blazed.

But this time was different. He had said mean things that he knew he would regret in the morning and that was the motive why he had rushed out of her apartment, he didn't want to do any more damage.

He was thanking God that her building had only one elevator and that if she wanted to follow him, she'd have to take the stairs, giving him time to leave, when he heard thudding footsteps splashing in the rain and her ragged breathing behind him.

"Booth! Please, wait." He stopped without turning around, not wanting to face her.

"Look, Bones, I should go home, I don't want to talk right now, 'cuz I might say something I'll regret later, okay?" He took a deep breath, "I don't wanna hurt you."

He started walking towards the SUV when she walked straight to him and turned him around to face her.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed.

He wasn't expecting seeing her tear stained face, or to hear her voice breaking as she shouted at him. His eyes softened immediately.

"Don't do it, don't walk away from me!" she pleaded with him, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I…" but she cut him off.

"Don't you think you'll hurt me more if you just go?" She was sobbing and he didn't know what to do, he certainly didn't expect her to have a break down.

"Please," She was begging now and he was starting to feel wetness in his eyes that had nothing to do with the rain. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, even if things get hard! You promised, you said you are nothing like my father and now you're doing exactly what he did, you're leaving to do what you think is going to protect me! Don't you dare do it! I can't-I can't handle anymore people I love walking away from me!"

His breath caught in his throat. 'She-she loves me? Did she just say that she loves me? No, that can't be possible', he thought.

At the same time, Brennan was still trying to control her sobs and ragged breathing. Her attempts seemed useless though, from the moment she realized what she had said. She looked anywhere but at Booth, she couldn't face him.

"Bones, look at me." She didn't, so he cupped her cheek. "Temperance, please look at me."

She did and, as usual, once she looked at his emotion-filled eyes, she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Temperance, I wouldn't, and couldn't ever leave you." He brushed a tear away with his other hand. "You have to believe me when I say I'll never walk away from you. Please."

Her voice was calmer now, but her chest was still heaving.

"You were-" She took a deep breath. "-You were going to…"

"I wasn't leaving you, you should know that. The most probable thing is that in an hour, I'd be back here. Heck, I'd probably just drive to the next block and park there until I was calm!"

Brennan let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry" Her voice was barely above a whisper and he stepped closer to her to hear. "I don't know what got into me. I guess I was afraid that I had said something so bad that you would reach the breaking point and leave," she sighed. "I know it's irrational…"

"Hey, it's not irrational; you have been through a lot lately. And I said some very bad things that I don't believe are true and I am so, so sorry for that." He blinked his guilt filled eyes. "I hope you can forgive me, Bones, I don't believe a word of what I said."

He was afraid that she'd say he had hurt her for good, but she only smiled. By now, their foreheads were practically against each other. They were so close he could see every emotion playing in his partner's eyes. He nearly missed the look of determination that crossed her face before she was kissing him lightly, their lips barely brushing.

Just as his eyes were shutting, she stepped back and opened her own.

"I-I'm so sorry, Booth, that was way out of line! I-maybe I should"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she found her lips under heavy attack by her partner. Her eyes closed as Booth swept the tip of his tongue across her lips requesting permission to enter. She allowed him, and the feeling of their tongues dancing together elicited a moan from both.

It wasn't long until she had her back pinned against the SUV, trying to get as close as possible to his body. Her hands were roaming under Booth's shirt, thinking how nice his firm muscles felt, when she felt his grip on her waist tightening and lifting her. Instinctively, her legs wrapped themselves around him, earning a groan from deep in his chest.

Brennan could feel herself getting more and more turned on as his hands went higher and higher under her blouse and she felt his own arousal pressed against her lower body. Moaning against his mouth, she grinded her hips against his.

Suddenly his body was gone.

"Bones, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself."

Brennan pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss and rested her forehead against his, trying to regain her speech.

"You wanna know something, Seeley?" She felt him shiver against her and grinned mischievously. "I think we behaved for far too long…it's about time we loose control!"

He chuckled and looked at her seriously in the eyes.

"If you're sure…"

Her face acquired an all-business look.

"I'm sure." Booth pulled her flush against his body and gave her a searing kiss that she broke to continue. "Though we should probably get inside. Have you thought what the papers would say about a FBI agent and his partner getting arrested for indecent behaviour in public?"

She smiled as he threw her a cheeky charm smile.

"Oh well, as long as it was worth it…"

The End

* * *

**Now, it wasn't so bad for a first time, was it? Tell me what you think!! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews make my day. 8)**

**Btw, all my stories are finnaly beta'd and improved, go take a look if you want to!**


End file.
